gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias
The RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias (also Sturm Dias) is a mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Schuzrum Dias is an improved version of the RMS-099 Rick Dias for hit and run assault missions. Commander-use version of the suit has a flared-out armor piece on the head, while the standard type has the same head as Rick Dias. Other differences between Schuzrum Dias and Rick Dias include the use of different rear skirt armor, knee armor, and the replacement of the random binders with the new grye binders. The gyre binders greatly improved the suit's maximum speed, and is also armed with an integrated beam cannon each for better firepower. The suit retains the weaponry of the Rick Dias. Armaments ;*2-barrel 55mm Vulcan Phalanx :Mounted in the top of the suit's head and covered by a hinged hood when not in use, they are equivalent to the vulcan guns commonly used by other mobile suits. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Pistol :The Schuzrum Dias is equipped with a pair of Beam Pistols as its primary ranged beam weapon. Despite its compact size, it is powerful enough to destroy an enemy mobile suit with a single shot. The Beam Pistols are stored on a storage rack on the Schuzrum Dias' backpack when not in use, and while stowed, they could fire directly with a limited firing arc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Mobile Suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :A projectile-firing bazooka, it was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, this weapon can also fire other types of ammunition, and it's normally used with conventional explosive shells. ;*Beam Cannon :A beam cannon is mounted at the top of each Gyre Binders. With a maximum output of 4.2MW, the pair of beam cannons are the suit's strongest ranged beam weaponry. Special Equipment & Features ;*Grye Binder :Mounted on the back, the pair of Gyre Binders contain vector thrusters, an integrated beam cannon each and propellant tanks. Thus, it simultaneously improves the Schuzrum Dias' speed and firepower. Thanks to these binders, the Schuzrum Dias' top speed is 1.5 to 2.5 times that of the Rick Dias. Like the Random Binders, the Gyre Binders are capable of Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC). History The RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias was developed by Anaheim Electronics during the First Neo Zeon War and was deployed by the Republic of Zeon as part of their colony defense forces. However, a few pilots still loyal to the original cause defected with their Schuzrum Dias units over to Neo Zeon. Gallery Schuzrum Dias Lineart.jpg|Line arts Rms099b_p01_GundamConquest.jpg|Schuzrum Dias as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game sdiasglemy.png|Schuzrum Dias (Glemy Faction Color) as featured in Gihren's Greed Rms099b_p02_GundamZZ_episode38.jpg|Neo Zeon's Schuzrum Dias Squad fly in formation (Gundam ZZ TV series) Gunpla Rms-0099b-hguc.jpeg|1/144 HGUC RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias (2009): box art RMS-099RS.jpg|1/144 Schuzrum Dias model conversion: design and comments by Mamoru Nagano (Model Graphix) Notes and Trivia Reference External links *RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias on MAHQ ja:RMS-099B シュツルム・ディアス